1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device, an image display device, a signal processing method and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a signal processing device, an image display device, a signal processing method and a computer program that cause a viewer to perceive a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, image processing devices are known that can obtain a stereoscopic image (a three-dimensional image) by displaying two sheets of images that utilize parallax between left and right eyes such that the two sheets of images can be observed by the left and right eyes respectively. Further, various types of display methods have been proposed that cause a viewer who views an image displayed by this type of image processing device to perceive the image as a stereoscopic image.
However, generally, depending on various conditions such as the size of a display device (for example, a display that displays an image) and a distance between the display device and the viewer, conditions in which a person can naturally view the image are different. Therefore, the viewer may perceive the size of an object in the image differently from the actual size of the object, and may feel a sense of discrepancy when viewing a stereoscopic image of the object. Moreover, depending on a relationship between the displayed image and the display that displays the image, stereoscopic image viewing itself may become difficult.
To address the problems described above, various technologies have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-334833 is an example of the technologies that attempt to solve the problems described above. The technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-334833 adds information about an attribute of a display device to content to be displayed by the display device, thereby reducing a sense of discrepancy when viewing a stereoscopic image.